The Chase Through Cyberspace Begins
by sarin68
Summary: Psy-420 is fresh on the scene and chooses a hard first chase. Vi-138 is growing weary of the lack of challengers but finds a willing new candidate. No definite yaoi yet, but it'll at least be hinted or shonen-ai. Psy/Vi, AU, T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

_So this isn't my first fic with these alters, but I like this one the most so far. It's about how Psy-420's pursuit of Vi-138 began from my perspective. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment about any complaints you may have or if you just want to tell me that I don't suck!_

* * *

Virus-138 decided he hated people.

All they did was stand there, staring. Couldn't they understand that no one likes to be stared at? He readjusted his headphones and turned on the music. It helped him blend in, but they all knew his face anyway. Fucking losers.

The headphones were a requirement of all programs with a designated job. They were connected to a transmitter one carried with him/her. At first they were a way to weed out the low-lifes from the rest of society, but then the lowest of the low managed to get their hands on their own headphones. Now the only way to determine a virus from a regular program was to check his/her designation.

He took out a spray can he pilfered from a stupid store earlier and began to shake it.

Vi heard footfalls and knew the people he saw earlier had scattered. They may have not run upon recognizing him, but no one wanted to be around when a crime was being committed.

"Hey you!" someone cried out.

Vi barely heard it over his music. He assumed it was the blanks calling out to each other and positioned his can to begin his work of art.

* * *

Psychedelic-420 made sure to straighten his tie and headphones before leaving his office for his first day out on the town. He was nervous about how everyone would view him.

Did he look too much like his mother? What about his father? Did he look as green as he was? Well, in terms of being new. What about too serious? Was he too innocent looking?

"Stop fretting and just come out here," Psy's partner Eagle-180 laughed from outside the door.

Psy chuckled nervously and then did as he was told.

"See? You look downright spiffy."

Psy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Spiffy? Eag, I think you've been watching too many old recordings."

"No way! Those are the classics, Psy! Can't get enough of them!"

They laughed together and left the building.

Outside was as organized as ever. Programs weren't prone to erratic behavior, and were creatures of habit. So they tended to walk in straight lines down the sidewalks or drive perfectly between the lines with the perfect amount of space between themselves and the car in front of them. It would be disconcerting if one was used to chaos and disorder, but to Psy and Eagle it looked perfectly normal.

"Looks all clear here," Eagle reported in. He put on his glasses to scan the populace more thoroughly. "Yep. Nothing to report. We can move on."

Their patrol continued for another straight hour with nothing standing out.

"Won't there ever be any action?" Psy sighed while Eagle scanned.

"Looks like there will be now. Hear that?"

Psy perked up and put on his own green sunglasses. Green was the color of the antiviruses so ordinary citizens could easily identify them. He scanned in the direction of Eagle's gaze and his glasses picked up a faint irregularity.

"Is that music?" Psy asked Eagle once the signal was picked up by his transmitter and sent to his headphones.

"Sounds like. You better report this while I get closer. Target isn't identified yet."

"What's so dangerous about music?" Psy asked while obeying his senpai.

"Music isn't playing on the radio right now. It could only be coming from an irregular." Eagle grabbed Psy's arm and pulled him into a ground of tall, cleaning programs. They would be hidden from their target for now.

"How many irregular programs are there again?"

"Only a few. Viruses and of course us antiviruses being the likeliest of the two."

"But what if it's a different irregular?"

"Not likely and so not worth considering. Stop asking questions. You're sounding like one of them."

Psy nodded and followed his senpai until they suddenly broke out of the crowd and into a giant pen space. The other programs were walking around this place in a giant arc, altering their set path for some reason.

"Oh shit," Eagle swore. His glasses were flashing and he immediately backed up into the crowd.

Psy didn't understand and just stared at the back of the program standing in the middle of the empty circle. He had a spray can in hand, and that was completely against regulation.

"Hey you!" Psy called out.

* * *

_So I won't keep this POV the same throughout the story. I will try to keep the amount of times I tell the story from both main characters' POVs even, but no promises. The next one will be entirely from Psy's because of the length, but I'll do a full chapter from Vi's as well, so don't think I'm shortchanging poor Vi._


	2. Chapter 2

Psy felt a yank on his shoulder and tumbled backwards into Eagle as he was forced backwards.

"You're an idiot, Psychedelic!" Eagle hissed at him. "Don't you recognize him?"

Psy glanced back at the man who had started spray-painting the wall. It irked Psy that the thin raven program would dare perform such a blatantly disrespectful act. "Should I?"

"Those distinctive red headphones should be a dead giveaway. Those were discontinued after he affiliated himself with them. Only other viruses dare wear them now."

"How do you know it's 'him' then?" Psy asked, picking up on his pronoun use.

"Only his outfit mirrors ours. We believe he likes the contrast. I also believe that is why he sticks with the color red, because it directly opposes our green. He challenges us any way he can, so I assume his style of dress is just another way." Eagle looked scared.

Psy grinned. "Then we better confront him."

"Are you out of your—"

Psy broke free from Eagle and the crowd to storm up behind the virus. "I think you've had enough time to rethink your actions," he said with a deepened voice to sound impressive. "Stop what you are doing or I will be forced to deactivate you."

The virus whirled around but did nothing. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"An antivirus," Psy grinned proudly. "Ready to turn yourself in?"

The virus nodded and raised his arms in defeat. Right as Psy moved to grab them, the spray can went off and coated his entire face with its red paint.

"Why you…!" Psy growled as he tried to regain his vision. It was only thanks to his glasses that he still had usable eyes but they were rent useless and so served to cripple him. "I'm gonna—"

"Toodles!" the virus teased. Psy removed his glasses in time to see him dance away.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Eagle yelled as he pulled away from the crowd. "He could have easily deleted you! Is that what you want? Huh?!"

"Lend me your glasses!" Psy said desperately. "I will catch him! I swear!"

Eagle paused but then sighed and gave in.

"You won't regret this," Psy called back at his partner as he took off after the virus.

"Not without me!" Eagle called and kept pace with his partner. "I may be letting you take the lead, but I'm not leaving you up the creek without a paddle."

Psy was busy with hooking up the glasses to his transmitter. "What?"

"It means I'm not leaving you."

They didn't have to run very long before their target was sighted. Ordinary programs avoided the virus like he was diseased. The dark, red figure was easy to spot and so easy to shoot at.

"AIM!" Eagle ordered.

They stopped together and began firing. Aiming didn't require an order as it was part of their training to always keep aim on the target. They only said it because it was an easier word to say than 'open fire' or 'take him out'. They only shot to disable unless it became deadly where shooting to delete was allowed.

The virus avoided the shots like they were cars instead of tiny, piercing data streams. He wiggled his fingers back at them with his thumbs stuck in his ears.

Psy took off after him again and the virus turned to run in response. Eagle was a little delayed but copied his partner.

Suddenly the virus turned and aimed something at them. Psy's new glasses recognized it as a pistol and warned him of its danger potential.

"COVER!" Psy cried as he dove to the side to avoid any shots fired.

Eagle wasn't as lucky. He didn't have his sunglasses to warn him of something his eyes could barely register and his auditory senses weren't as accurate during a chase. As a result, he paused after hearing Psy's outburst, leaving him a target for the virus.

Three sharpened data streams hit him in the chest. He fell over as the virus took off running again.

"EAGLE!" Psy screamed and ran to his partner's side.

The other antivirus coughed and smiled. "It's not as bad as it looks. There's no pain at all."

It was all bravado and Psy knew it. The three wounds were festering and soon the holes they created were much bigger. His chest was changing color from green to red as the virus's data was infecting him, changing him as it destroyed him.

"How could he do this?" Psy growled. He felt tears well-up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. "It was me that picked the fight! Why you?"

"Because I was careless," Eagle said calmly. "Will you listen to me now?"

Psy nodded and did his best not to cry.

"Don't give up. That guy's fast, but I've never seen another antivirus who can keep up with him before. You're better than I expected."

"But I didn't do anything!" Psy cried. "I just left you defenseless! It's my fault you're being deleted!"

Eagle chuckled. His data was being corrupted slowly, with his chest barely still intact but red spreading out to his limbs. "You're not afraid of him. You're probably the only one left who isn't. Don't be disheartened like the rest of us! Here."

He used what was left of his arm data to grab his gun and hand it to Psy. "Your weapon? But duel-wielding is illegal."

"It's illegal unless you're justified, right?"

"That doesn't sound like something you should be saying."

Eagle chuckled. "No good antivirus plays by the rules, Psychedelic. Maybe one day you'll learn that." His limbs were fading and now so was his face. He was smiling and continued, "You have the potential to be the best. Make sure it isn't wasted."

Psy hugged what was left of him until his data was completely gone and his program completely disappeared. Then the blonde antivirus slowly got to his feet and stared off to where he knew the unnamed virus was waiting for him.

He loaded Eagle's gun with his own data and started walking.

* * *

_So I kind of forgot about this fic, no lie. But I thought about this couple again and wanted to continue. Just needed a little editing and was good to go. Please review! It means the world to me!_


End file.
